Confessions and Feelings
by xostretchox
Summary: Fang tries to get Max to realize how much he really likes and cares about her. Includes Fax, ice cream, hidden video cameras, and much more! Three-shot. Second chapter songfic. R
1. Confused

**A/N- Dedicated to anybody who's reading this. Actually, no - dedicated to anybody who **_**reviews**_** this. Here's a three-shot, or whatever you want to call it. Just a bunch of Fax. I've been working on it for… three and a half months? I dunno. I stopped keeping track. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow hopefully and Chapter 3 the day after that. I'm still waiting for Lilia to send back Chapter 7 of TIBTO, so that's what the delay's been all about. :D Reviewers will get a shout-out in Chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer- Maximum Ride characters = not mine.**

**Maximum Ride characters = James Patterson's. **

"Hey."

I jumped being a bit startled and turned around to see Fang. "Oh, hey."

"Wanna go out back?" he asked, referring to the backyard of my mom's house.

I nodded and looked away. Fang and I have been avoiding each other lately. It's been extremely awkward lately. Our, well, _relationship_, has been really weird. First he kisses that girl, and then expects it to be okay to go ahead and kiss me. Just because I told him I loved him, he thinks he can just mess with my mind whenever he wants now. Well, newsflash, I was freaking high on drugs (don't judge me). Oh, and don't even get me _started_ about Brigid.

I shuffled on, reaching for the door. Fang grabbed the door before me though, and opened it. I expected him to walk out, but he held it open for me to go first.

_What a gentleman._

"Oh. Um, thanks..." I almost ran out, but controlled myself. Once I was out I turned around to see Fang closing the door. He gestured to the rocking swing/chair thing. I sat down first, and then he sat down to my right. Then you won't believe what he did.

He put his arm around my shoulder. I tensed. _Oh, God. _

We sat in silence for a while. Finally, Fang spoke up. "Max?"

I looked up. ""Yeah?"

"Max, can I tell you something...?" Did I mention Fang was sitting really close to me? Yeah, well, he is. And he was sort of scooting closer. Oh, don't forget the whole his-arm-around-my-shoulder-thing. Can't forget that.

I looked into his dark eyes, and he almost looked desperate. "Yeah?" I breathed.

"I…"

You'll never guess what he did next. He leaned in and kissed me, right on the lips.

Hello.

And then he leaned back, and looked into my eyes.

I'm not exactly sure what my expression was, but I guessed that I looked pretty confused. Well, that wouldn't surprise me.

"Fang, I'm… not too sure about this," I told him.

"_Max_," Fang said, "you're so freaking stubborn. Just…"

And as he trailed off, he kissed me again. I sat there, shocked, and looked at him. My eyebrows wrinkled. Why is he acting like this?

_Max,_ the Voice said, and I jumped. Fang leaned back and gave me a questioning look. _You have to stop running away from your fears. You have to be yourself around Fang._

_This isn't Fang! _I yelled to it. _Fang doesn't act all mushy and romantic! That's not him!_

_Maybe it is, maybe not. But one thing's for sure, Max: Fang cares about you. More than you could possibly know. And maybe this is his way of finally showing you. Maybe this is how Fang is trying to show you how much he truly cares about you. You know, you're not a little kid anymore, Maximum. And, you know, neither is Fang._

_Oh, _God._ What's that s'posed to mean?!_ I yelled, mentally, and my eyes widened.

The Voice didn't answer. Typical.

"The Voice bothering you again?" Fang asked, which startled me.

I nodded. "Um, yeah. Ya know, just the typical save-the-world crap…"

Yeah, okay, that was a lie, but I wasn't gonna tell Fang that.

"Yeah, okay," Fang said. He obviously saw right through my lie. Crap.

I looked down and brushed some hair out of eyes. I could sense Fang looking at me, which caused me to blush really red.

"Max."

"Hmm?"

"We can't just avoid this," Fang told me.

"Um, why not?" I asked.

Fang gave a soft chuckle. "Because, that's not the way life works. And why are you avoiding me so much lately?"

Of course. He has to ask these questions. "Um, I dunno. Busy with the Flock and stuff, I guess…"

Fang sighed. "Max, you don't always have to be all mom-ish around me. You're supposed to be my best friend."

"Didn't seem like just friends two minutes ago," I muttered.

Fang didn't reply. Got him on that one.

"Well, maybe we're more than friends," Fang said coolly. Oh, God. He didn't.

"Huh?"

"Unless, you know, you wanna run off on me again." He looked away. Ouch. I blushed and immediately felt guilty for leaving Fang before. How could I be that stupid?

"Fang… I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just… confused. That's all," I said to him.

"Does that mean that you'll stop running away from now on?" he asked me cautiously.

I squeaked, "Yeah."

"You sure about that?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly but started hyperventilating. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. He closed the gap between us and pressed his warm lips onto mine. He angled his head to the left, and I closed my eyes and leaned in a little bit more.

_Holy crap. This is Fang, and me, and Fang, kissing me, and me, kissing him... _

0"It's just me, Max," he whispered into my ear, and I got the chills. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," I half squeaked, half breathed, but I that didn't help considering I was still freakin' out. I finally got the guts to pull him closer, so at least he knew I wasn't pushing him away. He leaned back slowly, and I could tell he didn't want to.

Oh, God. Fang's supposed to be my best friend. We're not supposed to be kissing when we're not near the Flock, right? I dunno! This is gonna drive me freakin' bonkers! Ugh.

Fang got up, kissed me on the cheek quickly but gently, and walked back inside the house, leaving me outside, left to think about all this confusion.

**A/N- Hope you like!!! Review, PLEASE! **


	2. Realizing

**A/N- I forgot to say, I'm not nearly a perfect writer, so that means this will most likely not be fully IC. I get that you guys want to read IC stuff, and I'm trying my hardest. :D**

**It's a songfic this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Maximum Ride nor the T-Swift song I will use.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!!!**

* * *

**Black-Bird-Swift- Thanks so much! And thanks for being first reviewer. I know, I hate it when Max runs away from Fang..**

**Doesn't MAtter- Yeah, after I went back and read it over, that did kinda happen.. Sorry :/ I already wrote all three chapters in advance.. But maybe I make more chapters with Fang's POV? I dunno. It's possible.**

**MadToTheBone- Thanks:)**

**.promise- Meh, whatevs. I just wanted something to write. I appreciate your honesty though.**

**Faxisthegreatest- Haha, thanks. **

**CrazyNerdFangirl- Haha, thanks, me too! XD**

**Cottonpaw- Thanks so much :) I LOVE Iggy, too. **

**Wow, that was awesome. Thanks so much for reviewing you guys. YOU DA BOMB!!!**

* * *

"Max, dinner's here!" Gazzy called to me from downstairs.

I got up from my bed and yelled, "Coming!!!"

When I got down there, I heard the whole Flock screaming and yelling. If it wasn't Nudge yelling at Gazzy to, say, use utensils, it was Iggy screaming out random colors while reaching over everybody's plates. Welcome to the world of the Flock at dinnertime.

"Kids, calm down," my mom told everyone. "It's just food."

"IT'S _JUST_ FOOD?!" the Flock said in unison. When Total grumbled, Angel started giggling.

"Okay, then. It's not _just_ food," my mom chuckled. "Okay, guys, dig in."

She didn't have to tell us twice. We all got up and grabbed what we wanted, which was some Chinese. I grabbed some rice, sweet and sour chicken, and some other things that I have no clue what it's called. I skipped out on the fortune cookies; I get enough of that crap from the Voice.

Within forty seconds Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang went up for seconds. Yeah, even I eat a ton, but I'm not a _vacuum_.

After a couple more helpings, I thanked my mom and told everyone I was gonna up to my room. When I got back up there, I laid down on my bed and turned on Ella's iPod that I borrow all the time. I put it on shuffle, but I saw no point in it, considering I skipped to the songs I liked.

Finally, I stopped at a Taylor Swift song. I put the iPod on the speakers and turned it up. I started sing along (even though it sounded really crappy):

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_Sometimes we don't say a thing,_

_Just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

All that I need is my family; my whole world is those six people.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do._

I would never leave Fang. Never, ever, in a million years. If the Flock split up again, I don't know what I'd do.

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

At that moment I realized that Fang, and only him, knows how to make me feel better. He's the one who can tell if I'm happy or sad or pissed off. He knows me better than I know myself. I trust him with my life.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to find what is and isn't true. _

Like with all this saving-the-world crap. But then again, just being with him is my world. And the Flock, of course….

_And I don't try to hide my tears,_

_My secrets, or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me,_

_You say that you can't live without me._

He does say that, though. He knows me, like no one else ever could.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still in the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

Yes, Fang does drive me crazy. Especially when I can't tell what's on his mind. Or even when he's acting all not like himself. You know, like an actual teenager. Pfft.

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself._

_And only you can tell_

Only you can tell if I'm in a good mood. Or if I'm hungry, haha. But, yeah, Fang is everything to me. Nobody else can make me in a better mood like he can.

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time,_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

"Well, I'm only me, when I'm with you," I sang the last line, rather horribly in my opinion.

I heard a small knock on the door. Oh, crap…

My mom's head peaked in and she was smiling. "Max, just letting you know that I can hear you from downstairs. Just a heads up. I'm guessing you don't want someone to hear you…"

"Mom!" I yelled. I can't believe she said that! "Be quiet… He'll- They'll hear you."

"Max, wanna talk?" she asked, walking in and sitting down on my bed.

"Suuuuure, mom… Whattuya wanna chat 'bout?" I asked, avoiding eye contact when possible.

"Max, is there something you're keeping from me?" mom asked.

I chuckled, "'Course not… Everything's… dandy."

My mom smiled. "Yeah, I know, sweetie. So, how's Fang? What's he been up to lately? I haven't seen him these past few hours, before dinner. Now that I think about it, I didn't see you at all before dinner for a while. Did you guys go for a fly?"

"No, we weren't out. We were in the backyard."

"Oh?"

"Yup. It was a nice day today. It was really warm out and stuff," I changed the subject.

"Really? I thought it was cold out," my mom told me.

"No, it was kinda hot out actually."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was just guessing it was cold out because you and Fang looked pretty cold out there," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously. What did she know?

"Oh, well, since you guys were so smushed together, I figured you guys were just, you know, preserving body heat and stuff. Apparently it wasn't for that reason, though!" my mom laughed at me. Oh, my God! She saw us!

"Well, you, um, you know… Uh, I forgot to mention that I wasn't wearing my sweater…" I trailed off.

"Max, you don't wear sweaters, you wear windbreakers," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh."

My mom started laughing. "Just be careful, Max. I don't want to see anybody getting hurt. I know you're not kids, but… You're a strong girl, honey. Just make the right decisions."

"Oh, _God_. I already heard this when I was eleven, mom. No need to repeat anything. Jeb went into enough detail," I told her.

"Okay, hun. And I'm not telling you that you and Fang can't be boyfriend and girlfriend, Fang's still a good guy," my mom told me.

"Fang? My boyfriend? Nice joke, mom," I laughed, a bit too nervously for my liking. Hopefully she believed me.

"Let me rephrase that. You and Fang aren't boyfriend and girlfriend," she said, and I felt a whole lot better, but she continued, "yet."

I felt a blotch a red creep up onto my cheeks. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say…"

"Well, I got some ice cream downstairs, you want some?" she asked me, and it sounded really tempting. My stomach growled.

"That's okay. You and Ella and the Flock go first. There'll be nothing left if I go first," I chuckled. I really just wanted her to leave and I didn't want to go down there, especially if her _and_ Fang being down there. The last thing I need is for her to asking Fang these same questions. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Okay, hun. But you can come down in a little bit, because I know you want some," she told me.

If Iggy were here, I think we all know what he'd say to that. What can I say? The kid's got a dirty mind. I said, "Okay, mom. I'll be down in a little bit."

She nodded and headed for the door. She closed it behind her and I heard her footsteps fade away as she creaked down the stairs.

I sighed and leaned back against my bed, which hurt because my head hit the stupid frame. I decided to take advantage of the warm shower, so I grabbed my pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Let me tell ya, never, I repeat, _never_, take your shower for granted. Heck, never take anything for granted.

Within fifteen minutes, I stepped out and put on my over-sized t-shirt and basketball shorts, attempted to brush my mass of tangled hair, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs, hair dripping.

As I opened the freezer door, I heard a creek behind me.

* * *

**A/N- O.o **

**You like? The third part's the best, I think.. I dunno.. :D**

**R&R?**


	3. Some Faxy Moments :D

**A/N- Fang's pretty OOC in this chapter. At least, I think so. Enjoy! This is in fact the last chapter :'(**

I felt someone pinch my waist and I screamed. "AHHH!" I yelled and turned around to see Fang. "Fang, tasering is _so_ not cool. You scared me half to death."

He laughed at me. An actual laugh. "That was freaking hilarious! You should've seen your face!"

He pointed and continued laughing. I scowled at him.

"Can I have some?" he asked as I took out the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"No. You tasered me. Not. Cool," I told him. I grabbed a spoon ate right out of the carton. I say, screw bowls. Just more dishes to do.

"C'mon, just a bite. I didn't get any ice cream earlier. Please?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

He ignored me, though, and grabbed the tub of ice cream and ran to get his own spoon. I yelled that he better give it back, or else, but he avoided me. Naturally.

"Fang!" I whined, sounding like a five year old. I stomped my feet. I don't play around when it comes to food, 'specially when it's dessert. "Give it back!"

"Only if you kiss me," he bargained.

My eyes widened in fear. Did he seriously just say that? I froze, not sure what I should say. Should I run away? Should I try to steal the ice cream? Should I kiss him? Oh, God…

"Uhhh…" I stuttered like an idiot. He stepped forward slowly and cautiously. I stayed where I was. _What should I do?!_

Feeling kinda brave, I took a tiny step forward, and placed my arms on his shoulders. I closed my eyes, leaned in, and felt Fang's lips against mine. I angled my head and stepped forward more, closing the space between us. Fang's hands rested on my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

And I'll admit it. It was amazing, kissing him. I tilted my head slightly to the left, and so did he. I leaned back a second to catch my breath, but Fang kept kissing me on my jaw line. I brought hands up to his face, and then tangled my hands in his black hair. He trailed back up to lips and he kissed me hungrily and forcefully, which I didn't mind one bit.

My heart started beating louder, and my breathing was more ragged. Pretty soon Fang was pressed up against the wall, and he whispered to me, "Max…"

That sent chills down my spine, good ones, and I shivered. Fang smiled against my lips. He was making me so vulnerable. Yet, somehow, I liked it. A lot. For once I was glad that he was taller and stronger than me, because I felt so… I dunno, protected. Fang started tracing circles between my wings, which made me relax even more.

He tilted his head a little more, and I all I could think was, _Oh, my God, I love kissing him._

He leaned back. He was breathing hard, and so was I. I jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Well… That was… interesting," I said, half to myself, half to Fang.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to give me a response to kissing you. And running away and sitting there, shocked, doesn't count," he told me.

I started blushing. I can't believe how _stupid_ I was to run away from him.

"Well, I'm gonna put that ice cream away…" I trailed off. I grabbed the container and put it in the freezer. I grabbed the spoons and threw them in the dishwasher.

"I think I'm gonna watch a movie. Wanna watch one with me?" he asked.

"Um, yeah… You can go pick one out. I'll be right back," I said, and turned around and headed for the stairs. I ran up to my room and put on some old sweats and grabbed a blanket. I wrapped it around me and headed back downstairs. I walked in the living room and saw Fang bent over by the DVD player, trying to set up a movie. I heard him swear under his breath; none of us were ever really big in technology. The best we can do is work a remote or a toaster, with the exception of Fang and his laptop and Iggy with the stove and oven.

He finally got it to work, and pressing play on the menu screen for Happy Gilmore. He came and sat down on the couch next to me. I gave him some blanket and we focused on the movie most of the time. Most of the time I was laughing hysterically, tears rolling down my face, while Fang barely cracked a smile. This was a movie that the whole Flock had seen. Yeah, some parts are inappropriate, but it's still hilarious.

The ending credits came on, and I yawned. I got up to get something to drink for Fang and me. As I was pouring some Kool-Aid (no, an oversized pitcher of juice did not burst through my wall), I noticed something on the top corner of the wall on the other side of the room.

Something that looked a lot like the mini spy ware camera I had confiscated from Gazzy and Iggy yesterday.

Oh, _crap._ That wasn't a good sign. I walked up to it, and waved my hand in front of it, and I noticed the _tiny_ lens move back and forth, following the motion of my hand. I pried the camera off the wall, and saw a small green button lit up on the back of it. Which means it had been recording something.

That _something_ being me and Fang making out.

They are _so _going to get it.

I brought it to Fang and explained what I had founded.

"Maybe it just started recording, like, after we started the movie," Fang suggested.

"It's worth a try to check. Go get your computer, we'll see how much they got," I told him. He nodded and ran upstairs and came back down with his laptop. He opened up some website, whatever the brand was of the tiny camera. Thanks to our raptor vision, we could barely spot the code on the bottom of it. Fang typed it in, and a bunch of videos popped up. He clicked on the first one, and I saw Nudge singing along to some pop song, dancing and making a complete fool out of herself. A bunch of other embarrassing videos were there, of everybody in the Flock and Ella, excluding Iggy and Gazzy.

Then we clicked on the last one.

The video showed Fang sneaking up on me, tasering me, me yelling at him, being overprotective of my ice cream, and then us making out.

Oh, my God. It's good I found that. We deleted all of the videos and deleted the account that Gazzy and Ig had on the website. Then me and Fang started stomping on the camera, throwing it against the ground, all that fun stuff. After we were sure it was destroyed, I threw it in the garbage.

"Well, that was fun," Fang said sarcastically.

"Jeez, I'm glad that we found that. That would've been on your blog somehow, for sure," I said. Gazzy could probably hack into Fang's blog.

"At least that would get a lot of the girls to stop asking me out," he said.

"Wow, poor you," I said, rolling my eyes, "What a hard life. Having millions of teenage girls always asking you if you're single. It must be _so_ hard on you."

"That's what she said."

"You know what, mister? Shut your mouth!" I yelled.

He muttered in a sing-song voice, "That's what she said…"

"You're disgusting."

Fang smirked. "Yeah…"

I rolled my eyes. I got those annoying goose bumps. I guess the heat wasn't on. "I'm cold," I complained.

"Here," Fang pulled me closer so I was nestled up next him. I wrapped my arms around waist and put my head down on his chest. I asked him, "What are we gonna tell the Flock? You know, about… us?"

Fang shrugged. "Let's just see what happens. They're gonna find out sooner or later."

I nodded. "And Angel?"

"I dunno. Hopefully she won't go blurting anything, but I'm not really sure with her," he said.

"M'kay. I'd rather keep… everything on the DL for a little while, just for the Flock's sake," I told him. I wouldn't tell him this, but I was embarrassed to see what they would say about us.

He nodded. "'Kay."

I scooted closer to him. He started playing with my hair. I straightened up so I was about level with him. I laid my head on his shoulder and the top of it. I turned my head to face him, and he looked at me with this weird look. My face heated up rapidly, and I could tell that blotches of red were on my cheeks and ears.

"You look really cute when you blush," Fang whispered into my ear, which caused me to blush even more. Great.

"Stop doing that," I muttered.

"What?"

"Making me feel all vulnerable! I don't like it," I grumbled.

Fang shrugged. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I felt another blush creep up to my already flaming red cheeks and my face got really hot again.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah.. I'm fine... But..." I trailed off, then whispered, "what if they're watching us again?"

"Max, they're not watching us. And if somebody is, I'll kick their ass," Fang tried to reassure me.

I smiled. "Haha, yeah, I guess you would.."

Fang smirked and kissed me on the lips. I pressed up against him, holding him tighter, more protectively than before. After a minute I leaned back to catch my breath.

"Things are a lot different now," I said, not really sure if it was to me or Fang.

"Finally. It's 'bout time," Fang said.

I gave him a questioning look.

Fang sighed. "Max… I don't know how to tell you this... but I have liked you since I was, like, twelve."

I laughed. "Oh, my God! Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Is that why you, like, didn't even talk to me like at all back then?" I asked.

"Yeah. You had just turned thirteen, and you were a tall, strong teenager. And I was just a stupid, short little twelve year old. You seemed like you were five years older than me or something," he chuckled. He shook his head.

"Aww! That's so cute!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. It was kinda weird though. Yeah, we were best friends, but you saw us more as brother and sister. I didn't wanna tell anybody, 'cause I was afraid they would think of like incest or something…"

I started laughing. "You didn't tell Jeb, did you?"

"Hell no. I didn't want him to think I was like a freak or something," he continued, "Well, aside from the whole mutant thing. But that's a different story."

"Wow… I wonder what would happen if you told Iggy," I suggested.

"Oh, God. He'd go around screaming 'FANG HAS THE HOTS FOR MAX!' all the time if he knew since over two years ago," Fang said.

I laughed. "I could see him screaming that randomly. But then he'd probably like walk into a door or something, so then he'd learn his lesson," I smiled.

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're such a loser."

"I think I'm going to take that as a compliment," I told him. "I wanna go to bed. I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too," Fang said, helping me up from the couch. He took my hand and pulled me forward to the stairs, and we walked up to mine and Ella's room. When we were right in front of my door, he leaned in and kissed me. I brought my hand up to his soft, warm cheeks. He placed his hands lightly on my waist. My arms and legs felt like Jell-O, and I could barely keep myself from leaning against the door to support my weight.

Right in the middle of all that, my bedroom door flew (not literally, of course) open, only to reveal a very shocked Ella. She looked at me, then at Fang, and then back me. She burst out laughing.

_Gee, thanks, sis._ Is this really the time to draw attention? I think not.

"You," she said in between bellows of laughter, "and… Fang, out here… hahahaha! Oh my God!"

I really, honestly didn't understand how in God's name this was _so_ funny. My cheeks turned red as heads peeked out doors, including Nudge's from her room and Gazzy from his. Luckily they hadn't seen the whole me-and-Fang-kissing-in-the-hallway-where-Ella-found-us fiasco. Thank God. _Note to self:_ Don't make out with Fang in a very public place.

"What! There's nothing here to see! Go back in your rooms!" I yelled to them. I pulled Fang and Ella and into my room and closed the door.

"You…" I started on Ella, but couldn't come up with anything. "You better not tell mom!"

Ella ignored me and looked right at Fang. "Well, I guess we're more brother and sister now, huh?" Ella laughed and added, "I mean, brother-in-law."

I scowled and blushed even redder, if at all possible. I don't think it was.

"Ella…" I warned her. I gave her my signature glare.

"Okay, okay… I'll just leave you two love birds here… Hahaha! Get it? Love _birds?_ Oh, God, that was a good one!" Ella laughed.

Fang grinned. If I wasn't so POed at Ella, I might've had time to let my heart melt. But, seriously, how could he freaking _smile?!_ My freaking sister caught us making out! Um, that not really what I consider _good._

"What's so funny?" I asked snidely.

"Nothing."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked anywhere but at Fang. I always was one known for giving the Silent Treatment. Actually, that's more Fang than me. But I don't care.

Apparently Fang had no problem with the _very_ awkward silence, so I shifted uncomfortably and bit my nails. Bad habit I shall never break.

Someone tapped on the door. Nudge. "Max, can I come in?"

"Uh…" I glanced to Fang. He shrugged. "Yeah."

She opened the door and walked in. "Can I borrow your brush, Max?"

"Um, yeah, sure. It's in the bathroom, I'll go get it…" I got up and went to the bathroom. Right when I closed the door behind me I heard Fang and Nudge talking. I prayed it wasn't about me and him.

I ran back to my room, hoping to interrupt any conversation that could possibly be going on (the less Nudge knows the better).

I held the brush out for her to take. She got up from my bed and grabbed it. Right when she stopped at the door, she said, "Don't forget what I told you, Fang."

He nodded.

Wait, what were they talking about? It had to have been something important… Hmm.

"Hey Fang. What were you guys just chattin' 'bout?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. Wow, didn't see that one coming…

"C'mon, tell me!"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I huffed. "Well… You better tell me, or else... I'll…" I tried to think of something of good, but was once again stumped. Darn it.

Fang gave me a sarcastic questioning look.

"I'll… I'll dye all of your clothes pink!" I yelled. I knew I never would do that; Fang in pink equals bad.

"Oh, I bet you would," he smirked. Damn him.

"Nah. Probably not. You'd like freakin' murder me."

"Yeah… I probably would," Fang half-smiled.

"So… You wanna tell me what you and Nudge were chattin' it up about earlier? Hmm? What were you guys talking about?" I asked him.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Fang said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever…"

Fang sighed and got up. "See you in the morning."

I got up too. "Yeah, sure. See you then."

Fang walked to the door and closed it while giving me a peculiar look. Just as he left, Ella walked in.

"Hey," I said, sitting down again.

Ella smiled. "Hey. Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Night," she said.

"Night." I laid down and pulled my blankets on. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

What a night.

**A/N- Hope you guys liked it! This is now.. complete! Unless you guys would rather something else?**

**I have two options for what you guys could read next from me:**

**-This three-shot in Fang's POV**

**OR**

**-A one-shot post-Fang with Max and Nudge. (NOT A PAIRING, lol. They just have a sad little talk.)**

**So, review and decide!!!**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
